


Safe and Warm

by send_it_bb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, car crash, everyones okay though, haikyuu boys being soft, sleeping babies, worried shoyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/send_it_bb/pseuds/send_it_bb
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Safe and Warm

Hinata pushes his key into the lock of his apartment, “Kageyama?” he hums out, a bit startled at the lack of reply. His boyfriend and roommate is almost always home around now, where could he be? “Kageyama?” Hinata says a bit louder now, stepping into their place and pulling off his shoes. “Tobio!” He almost shouts, poking his head into the bathroom, followed by their shared bedroom.  
 _“I guess I’ll shoot him a text..”_ The orange-haired spiker thinks to himself, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Human tangerine: ‘Kags I just got in- where are you?’

_“Nothing yet, I’ll get some food and wait for a reply I guess.”_ Hinata wanders into the kitchen, opening up the fridge and scanning over its contents with a light groan. _“Why do we never have anything good to eat? Maybe I’ll order something or-”_  
His thoughts get cut off by his phone buzzing, and he quickly goes to check it.

Human tangerine: ‘Kags I just got in- where are you?’

Tobio💙: ‘On my way home now, had to run out for something. Should be home in 10’

Hinata breathes out a sigh of relief and takes it upon himself to clean up their apartment a bit. He closes the fridge and takes their dishes from that morning and set them into the sink- they’re always in a rush to get out the door so plates and cups from breakfast wait til later. He glances around at anything else that needs to get done and smiles proudly when he finds nothing left to be tidied.  
He sits on the couch and scrolls mindlessly on his phone, texting Kenma a few times about the game he’s developing and then just puts in some headphones and zones out into music. About fifteen minutes pass and Hinata’s phone vibrates, startling him a bit as he checks it.

Tobio💙: Just got t-boned turning off mainstreet. Cars fucked but I’m fine- I’ll keep you updated on when I’ll be home. I’m sorry Shou.

Hinata freezes, reading and rereading the message 10 times over as his eyes well up with tears. _“Mainstreet isn’t that far- I don’t want him waiting alone. Go, go, GO”_ His brain is screaming at him to go to his boyfriend and before he can think anything through, he’s grabbing his backpack, throwing on a pair of sneakers, and sprinting to the intersection by Main. As he crests a hill, he can see police cars lighting up with red and blue, the lights glaring off the tears pouring down his face. “TOBIO!” He screams, running impossibly faster. He ignores the cops telling him to back off and instantly wraps his arms around Kageyama.

“Shou, baby come here what’s wrong?” The taller boy asks gently. Hinata is shaking and sobbing violently, “Are- are you okay? Are you hurt? Why weren’t you home when I got in? What- what happened?”  
“Hinata breathe, I’m alright- I’m not hurt. I got home early and was going out to pick up something for dinner from that meat bun shop you love but then there was traffic so I didn’t get home in time to greet you. I’m sorry for worrying you bubs, everything’s okay.” He rubs Hinata’s back soothingly, doing his best to comfort his shivering boyfriend, who came all this way by foot just to make sure everything was alright.

An officer interrupts their moment, but they can’t complain for long. “Can I offer you two a ride home in my car? Your vehicle may be out of commission for a few days at least and I’d feel terrible to have you walk.” Kageyama nods, “Yes please, thank you officer.” Hinata just nods weakly against Tobio’s chest, refusing to let go. They slide into the police car and get swiftly taken home.  
After thanking the cop a thousand times each, they get to their apartment to find the door left wide open. Hinata giggles a bit, sniffling. “O-oops..” Kageyama only smiles, shaking his head a bit and pulling his boyfriend close. “It’s alright Shou. I’m gonna get a movie set up, you go change into something clean okay? You’re still in your clothes from practice.

Hinata looks down at himself with a small smile. “Oh yeah..” He mumbles, wiping his nose on the back of his hand and making his way into their bedroom, taking off his warm-up clothes and slipping into loose-fitting shorts and one of Kageyama’s oversized t-shirts. He hugs himself, squeezing his eyes shut before taking a deep breath and opening the door. He catches himself grinning when he steps out to see Tobio on their couch, thumbing through their book of dvds.

“What do you wanna watch, Shou? I’m okay with anything- I’m still a little shaken from earlier so I just wanna be here with you til I fall asleep.” Hinata just nods and bounds over to the couch, curling up next to Kageyama and flipping through the book before pulling out some superhero movie they’ve seen a thousand times. Tobio groans a bit, “Again, Shoyo? I swear we watch that movie once a week.” He rolls his eyes and chuckles. Hinata pouts and punches his arm lightly. “You said I could choose, bakageyama! I choose this one.”  
Before Tobio can argue, Shoyo is already sliding the disk into their tv and rushing back to the couch, nestling himself up against his boyfriend. “I love you, bakageyama.” He giggles. Kageyama sighs a bit at the nickname but smiles at the orange-haired boy. “I love you too, Shou.”

To nobody’s surprise, they both fall asleep within the first 20 minutes of the film. In a tired haze, Tobio presses a kiss to Hinata’s forehead, and the smaller boy smiles. Everything is warm here, everyone is safe.


End file.
